The Light In The Darkness (On Temporary Hiatus)
by BronwynSP06
Summary: Atem Sennen is a new transfer student at Domino High School. Almost instantly, he takes an interest in the short and hyper Yugi Mutou. However, sometimes, not everything you see on the outside is how it is on the inside. Yugi's hiding something from everyone, and just how far will Atem go to figure out his secret? And if he does, will he survive? YxA Not Anzu! Side BxR, MxM, JxK
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Ok, so guys, this is my first fanfic, so I'm not really good at it. But please, leave your feedback so I can get better XD! Anyway, Idk if this is long or short, I just wrote it in one go because I wanted to start off strong. Anyway, this may contain shipping, actually a lot of shipping (sue me =^-^= 8D!) Anyway, i don't really distinguish the different types of shipping so I'll just stick to saying shipping, anyway, there's gonna be a lot of it, depending on how I want the story to go.**

 **Anway, thank you for reading and please Follow, Favorite and Review! Now, onto the story!**

Atem was sitting in the principal of Domino High School with Malik and Bakura, waiting for someone. Malik was fiddling with some pens he found on the principal's desk. Bakura was playing a zombie shooter game on his phone, hissing quietly when he lost. Atem, however, was playing with his jacket sleeve. He quite liked the uniform at this school. It consisted of a royal blue jacket with buttons and blue pants. It wasn't something he would usually wear, but still, he liked how the fabric felt against his hand. The office door opened and a short, portly grey-haired man wearing light brown pants, a white top, a green suit jacket and a red tie entered, scowling when he saw them sitting there. "Can't get a break from trouble breakers, can I?' The man muttered as he sat down behind the desk and looked straight at them. Atem smirked and looked straight back at the man. "Well, anyway," The man continued. "My name is Mr. Matsuo and I am the principal of Domino High School.". Bakura snorted. "We already knew that, old man." He replied. Mr. Matsuo looked at him and scowled. "You need to learn some manners, boy, you're not 5 anymore." He replied with warning in his voice, earning a unimpressed frown from Bakura. "Anyway," He continued. "I would like to welcome you to our school, and I hope you enjoy it here. I will ask another student in your year to be your guide." He finished. Malik looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Why would we need someone to be our guide?" He asked. Mr. Matsuo answered with a impatient attitude. "So you know where to go, obviously.". He reached to the side of his desk and pulled a intercom microphone towards him. He switched it on, brought it up to his mouth and started speaking. " _Yugi Muto, Please report to the Principal's Office immediately_ ". Atem raised his head and repeated the name he heard Mr. Matsuo say inside his head. _Yugi Muto_ , he thought. _That name sounds… interesting._

Yugi Muto was halfway through English in Second Period with Joey Wheeler when Mr Matsuo's voice came over the intercom. " _Yugi Muto, Please report to the Principal's office immediately_.". Yugi's head came up, looking at the speaker where he had just heard his name. Joey turned to him and said "Huh, I wonder what Mr. Matsuo wants with ya Yug'.". "Yeah." Yugi replied. "I wonder.". Yugi walked up to his english teacher and asked to be excused, and walked out of the classroom. When he was out, he began walking down to the principal's office on the first floor. When he arrived, he knocked on the door twice, and was told to enter. He opened the door and walked in. We he looked around, he noticed three boys about the same age as him sitting down in the chairs meant for teachers or parents. When we entered, the looked at him, and their faces turned to shock, and a little bit of something Yugi thought was recognition. As for the shock, he understood why. The middle boy's hair was nearly an exact replica of his own spiky tri-coloured hair. Mr Matsuo cleared his throat and they all turned their gaze to him. He stood up and walked next to Yugi. He placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and looked at the three boys. "Boys," he said. "This is Yugi Muto, and he will be your guide". Yugi's eyes flickered with confusion. "Excuse me Mr. Matsuo," Yugi replied, "But I don't know what you mean." Mr Matsuo turned to look at him and explained that these three boys, Atem, Malik and Bakura, were new transfer students and needed to be helped to their classes and shown around. Yugi nodded as he processed the information. He turned to look at the new students and a smile grew on his face. "Don't worry Mr Matsuo," Yugi said with a smirk. "They're in good hands.". Mr Matsuo seemed happy with the answer and stalked back off to his desk. Yugi gestured for the new students to follow him. He led them out to the hall where it was still empty, second period still not finished.

 **What do ya think? Pretty bad and boring, right? Well, the next chapter will be longer and more exciting to some degree. Remember, please Follow, Favorite and Review! XD!**


	2. Chapter 2: No Tears Left To Cry

**Hey Guys! So, I'm making up for the kinda shortness of the last chapter by having a longer one this time! Also, thank you for reading this if you are cause yeah. Anyway, this chapter contains a bit of violence, it's rated T for a reason guys. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Please Review, Follow and Favorite! Now, onto the story!**

Atem, Malik and Bakura followed the boy out into the hallway. He stopped and turned to look at them. "So, short-stuff". Bakura said with a hint of pity in his voice. "You're our new guide.". Yugi scoffed at him. "I'd rather you not talk about my height. Well I may be short, I'm still the same age as you." He said, annoyed. Malik raised an eyebrow "Really?" He asked. "I could've sworn you were still in elementary school.". Atem laughed. "Leave him alone, Malik." He said with a chuckle. Yugi just glared at them. He turned away from them and started walking, gesturing for them to follow him. The bell rang, signalling the end of second period. Students exited their classrooms and started walking to their next classroom. Yugi, Atem, Malik and Bakura made their way to the third floor and stopped outside a maths classroom. Yugi looked at the three students. "Well," He said. "I'm pretty sure this is your class for third period. If it's not, the it's not.". He opened the door and walked inside.

As soon as he stepped inside the classroom, Joey ran towards him and pulled him into a hug. "Yug'!" He excaimed. "Hey Joey!" Yugi said back. "Hey,do you think you can let me go? I can't breathe". Joey finally lowered his arms and stood back, which was when he notice Atem, Malik and Bakura. "Hey Yug', who are these three, and why does that one look kinda like you?" He asked, pointing towards Atem. Yugi looked back at the three boys behind them and beckonded for them to enter, and they did. Yugi looked back to Joey. "These three are Atem, Malik and Bakura. They're transfer students and Mr Matsuo asked me to be their guide. As for why Atem looks like me, I have no idea." He answered. Joey looked at the three and scratched his chin. "Well, looks like we got some new friends." He replied. Bakura scoffed. Joey looked at him. "Ya got a problem with that?" He asked, annoyed. Bakura looked back at him. "Not at all." He replied sarcasticly. Yugi stood between the two and asked "Can we just sit down for class, please?". Joey sighed then nodded. Yugi followed him to the back of the class and both sat down at a desk. Atem, Bakura and Malik followed suite. Atem choose to sit next to Yugi. He didn't know why, but he just felt an urge to stay by him, to protect this small boy sitting next to him. Yugi looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Atem smiled and looked to the front of the class where the teacher made an appearance. _This is going to be one long class_ , Atem thought.

The bell rang, signalling the end of third period. Yugi Joey, Atem, Malik and Bakura stood up, with Yugi and Joey taking the lead. The stopped outside the classroom. "Well, it's time for lunch." Joey said, drooling over the thought of food. Yugi rolled his eyes. "If you want to get some lunch follow me to the cafeteria." He said. Yugi started walking, the three boys and Joey folowing behind him. When they arrived, a brunette girl in their year came up to them. "Hey Tea!" Yugi said. She smiled at him. "Hey Yugi!" She said back. "We've saved our table again!" She added. "Sounds great!" He responded. "But once again, I have to leave for lunch today." Tea frowned. "Again? That doesn't seem like you, Yugi." She responded, concern in her voice. Yugi laughed. "Don't worry about me Tea! I'll be back before you know it!" He said cheerfully. "Oh! Before I forget!" He added. He pointed to the three boys behind him who were looking around at the busy and noisy cafeteria. "This is Atem, Bakura and Malik. They're transfer students and Mr Matsuo asked me to be their guide." Tea looked at them wardily. "Do you think they could eat lunch with you guys?" He asked her. Tea sighed then nodded. "Fine." She answered. "But when are you gonna be here for lunch?" Yugi laughed again. "Oh, when I feel like it." He answered. And with that, he left. Tea sighed. "I wonder where he goes." She said. Both Atem and Bakura raised an eyebrow, while Malik was still looking around. "Does he leave lunch often?" Atem asked. Joey looked at him. "Yeah, he does, but we don't know where he goes. It's like he disappears then reappears right before the next class starts." Tea replied. "In fact, I think he's only ever stayed here for lunch once or twice." She added, frowning. Bakura looked interested, but Joey and Tea would not let anymore information pass their lips. _Weird_ , Atem thought. Yugi Muto was starting to get more interesting the more he found out about him.

Yugi was walking down the street towards the other side of town when he felt something. It was subtle, sure, but it wasn't something that he should take lightly. He turned off into a small alleyway and stopped. It was definitely this alleyway where the feeling was coming from. He started to walk further into the alleyway. He continued on for a few minutes before he came across a circle of thugs, with a young woman laying on the ground between them, unconscious. She was blonde and she was covered in cuts, blood and bruises. Parts of her clothing were torn and her face was twisted in pain, even though she was unconsious. The thugs were taking turns at kicking her. It was twisted. It made Yugi sick. One of the thugs noticed him and told his acomplicies. One of them walked towards Yugi with a sickening smile growing. He stopped in front of the high-school student and looked down at him. Yugi crossed his arms and looked right back. "Isn't this place a bit dangerous for a kid like you?" The man asked Yugi, smirking. "You never know who'll be around." Yugi glared up at him. The man laughed, and all the others did as well. Yugi just kept glaring at him until he said. "Let her go." The men stopped laughing. The one in front of him said in a mocking tone, "What are you gonna do? Tell your mommy or daddy?". "Let her go." Yugi said again, his voice losing all innocence. "Or face the consequences.". The men once again started laughing. The one standing in front of him said, chuckling "You know what? I like you, kid.". His face turned to an annoyed frown. "But you need to learn some manners.". He aimed a punch towards Yugi's face, but before it hit, Yugi said, "I warned you."

 **What do you guys think? Kinda boring-ish right? The next chapter will have a bit more stuff about Yugi and him being the Hikari. And the next chapter won't be out for a couple days cause of school. Anyway, please follow, favorite and review! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Who I am

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the wait. I had some writers block, and it is evil! Also, *Looks at review count* Awwww... only 2 reviews? Please can I have some reviews? I like writing this story but only if people want to read it. I live on reviews. I'm setting a goal to get at least 3 more reviews, please guys! Anyway, Let's respond to the 2 reviewers.**

 **Brooke: Hey Brooke! Didn't think you would review on my story, and yes, I liked the voice you gave the principal when you read it out as well. Please, look at more fan fiction!**

 **Anukis-San: Thanks for your review! Yeah, I can't wait to see what Yugi is up to as well...**

 **Also, a online friend of mine asked about why does the summary say for Yugi to find his light when in practically all the fan fiction stories, he is the light, and Yami/Atem is the Dark. Well, my dear friend, you're going to have to wait and see!**

 **Now, onto the Story!**

* * *

"I warned you" Was all Yugi said before he jumped out of the way, making the thug slightly lose his balance. The man turned around snarling. Yugi crossed his arms again. The man yelled at his friends, "What are you waiting for? Get him!" And before Yugi knew it, the men were running towards him. He sighed. He then unfolded his arms and ran towards them. He was past them in a flash and stopped, his arm out. The men stopped running. One of them taunted Yugi "Ha! Is that all you can do runt?" Yugi once again sighed. "Wait for it." He said.

Suddenly, deep cuts appeared all over their bodies, blood squirting out. They gasped and fell down to their knees. Yugi turned around, glaring at them. "Pathetic." He said, innocence far over the horizon. The thugs freaked out then ran from the alley. "Finally." Yugi sighed. He walked over to the girl. She didn't look too good. Her blonde hair was matted, and her body was littered with bruises. Her clothes were torn, however that seemed to be from the attack rather than something else. She had a deep gash on her cheek, however all of it was fixable. Yugi was lucky that she was unconscious, otherwise she wouldn't believe what he was about to do. He crouched down next to her and held out a hand above her. A soft, white glow emitted from Yugi's hand and circled the girl. Her bruises disappeared and her cut slowly closed. The glow disappeared and Yugi took his hand away. He stood up and checked his watch for the time. _12.24_ , thought Yugi. _I still got time._ He slowly picked up the girl in his arms bridal style, and walked out of the Alley and disappeared.

* * *

It was right before the bell rang to signal the start of afternoon classes that Yugi walked into the class and sat down next to Joey who had saved him a seat at the front. Atem watched him walk in. He nudged Bakura. "What?" He snapped before noticing Yugi. "So the little shrimp is back from where he goes, is he?" Atem nodded. "I wonder where he goes at Lunch. Not even his closest friends seem to know." He replied curiously. However, when he looked at Yugi more closely, he could notice a small cut on his neck that hadn't been there before he left. He was about to say something else to Bakura when the Teacher walked in for their class. _This is going to be a long Lesson,_ was all Atem could think before he zoned out, thinking about Yugi and why everyone said he always seemed to be leaving to do something mysterious.

* * *

The last bell rung, signalling the end of school. Yugi stood up with Joey and walked out, Atem, Bakura and Malik following them out. All of them stopped out in the hallway. "So, I hope you enjoyed your first day here!" Yugi said, smiling brightly. Atem chuckled. "We did." He replied. "So, what do people do after school here in Domino?" Malik asked, his politeness unexpected. Joey laughed, then saying, "Well, practically anything. There's a lot of things to do here. But they're kinda boring." He admitted. Bakura scoffed. "They might be boring to you, but we're new here, so we'll be the judge of that." He said, annoyed. Yugi giggled. "We could go to the arcade?" He suggested. Atem smiled. "That'd be fun." He answered. Yugi beamed. "We could ask everyone you haven't met yet, like Mai, and Duke and Ryou…". He dronned on. Malik chuckled. "Woah." He said, ruffling the shorter one's hair. "Slow down there buddy." Yugi stopped and pouted at him. He knocked his hand away and started tidying up his hair. He stopped and looked up at group. "So, meet at the arcade at 5?" He asked innocently. Atem, Malik and Bakura nodded. Yugi smiled. "See you soon then." and they went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Ok, so I know that was kinda short, but writers block is evil and I couldn't think of anything else to write at the moment! Sorry. Anyway, please Follow and Favorite, and please PLEASE review! See ya!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey All!

I know it's been ages since I last updated, and I thought I'd give you all an explanation. I know it's cliche for a writer to be depressed, because of a lot of the writers whose work I read eventually stop because of depression. Sometimes they say they got it while they were writing. Other say it was before. Unfortunately, I have joined the people in the world who have depression. I thought I'd explain it a bit more though because let's be honest, just saying I have depression and going on Hiatus is a bit vague in why.

I've had depression for 2 years, going on 3. The writing was a solace for what was happening at home. I was quite bad, and did self-harm, but not as bad as it could've been. I got quite better towards the end of 2017, but 2018 was the worst year of my life. I got worse, self-harm was a coping measure instead of the writing. I didn't have any ideas on what to write, how to write it, and why I should. I lost interest in writing for fun, even reading, which was my main hobby, was just something I couldn't do because I couldn't concentrate on the words. Let's just say I thought of suicide multiple times.

I don't want people to pity me or feel sorry for me. I'm not putting this up for the reads or comments. I don't do that kind of stuff. This is merely telling you why and explaining. I'm posting this on both of my stories on Wattpad and all of my stories on .

I hope I'll be able to start writing again soon. I've already been able to draw a bit, but writing is something I'm still working on. I hope you'll wait for me to be able to write again. Sorry for the long wait for an explanation.

For now, everything on all of my accounts is on temporary hold. Sorry again.

BronwynSP06


End file.
